The sound of your heart, breaking
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Castielovi trvá několik hodin, než se odváží vrátit se zpátky do bunkru a přesvědčit se na vlastní oči. Naznačeno Dean/Castiel, UPOZORNĚNÍ: SPOILER 9x23 Do you believe in miracles?


Castiel stojí uprostřed čistě bílé chodby a přes mříže cely mlčky zírá na Metatrona, který sedí nehnutě na nepohodlném výklenku ve zdi, pohled upřený na své propletené prsty, v obličeji stejný výraz jako dítě, které dostalo výprask. Najednou nevypadá tak sebevědomě, jako když měl armádu a andělskou tabulku, spíš jako někdo, kdo to pořádně schytal a zrovna zjistil, že se přecenil a někde udělal chybu.

Castielovi je to jedno. Je mu úplně jedno, jak se Metatron tváří, teď když všichni ví, co je zač, když je konečně zavřený tak, jak měl být už dávno, tak dokonale hlídaný, že se už nikdy nedostane ven. Nezáleží na tom, co si Metatron myslí nebo co cítí, protože všechno důležité už řekl, jemu do očí.

_Zachránit Deana Winchestera. Ale to byl tvůj cíl, že? Tahal jsi s sebou nebeskou vlajku, ale nakonec to bylo všechno o tom, zachránit jednoho člověka. Tak hádej. Je taky mrtvý._

Zatne ruce v pěsti tak pevně, že se mu nehty zaryjí do kůže na dlaních, a i když dříve, když měl plnou sílu, by to vůbec nezaregistroval, chráněný před veškerou bolestí, teď si toho všimne, jen tomu nevěnuje pozornost, myšlenky jinde. Má chuť Metatrona zabít, pomalu a bolestivě, jenže je tak zatraceně unavený, tak vyčerpaný… a nic by se tím nevyřešilo. Rozhodně by to nepomohlo jemu, ne k tomu, aby se cítil líp, tím si je jistý, protože zabít Metatrona zní dobře, ale… K čemu by to vlastně bylo?

Castiel stiskne víčka a dlouze vydechne, podivně rozechvěle. Ještě má před očima Metatronův výraz, když mu starší anděl oznámil, že je Dean po smrti. Ta spokojenost, radost z toho, co udělal, uspokojení, když viděl, jak jeho slova Castiela ranila, protože Metatron přesně věděl, co říct, aby ho zasáhnul. Ví, jak se nemohl nadechnout – _Dean je mrtvý_ – když Metatrona slyšel, jak tomu nemohl uvěřit, protože ne – ne _Dean_…

Polkne a úmyslně se pohledem vyhne Hannah. Nemůže se na ni podívat, vidět ten chápavý výraz v jejím obličeji, stejně chápavý jako když se kvůli Deanovi rozhodl vzdát se celé své armády, jen teď s porozuměním a lítostí. Castiel se zachvěje. Ta prázdnota, kterou cítil, když se díval na Metatrona a zkrvavenou andělskou dýku v jeho ruce, nevěřícnost a nic… bylo to mnohem lepší než to, co cítí teď.

Ví, že by se měl vrátit do bunkru, protože Metatron mohl lhát, a Dean je možná jen zraněný, a potřebuje jeho pomoc, nebo ji možná potřebuje Sam, protože ti dva jsou odolnější než většina ostatních, ale pořád jsou to lidé, a to znamená, že jsou křehcí, a navíc mnohem častěji v nebezpečí, než by bylo správné, měl by se vrátit a zkontrolovat je, ujistit se, že jsou v pořádku, nebo jim poskytnout léčbu, ale nemůže se k tomu přimět.

Protože Metatron možná lhal a možná taky ne, a pokud mu říkal pravdu… Pokud mu říkal pravdu, tak je Dean mrtvý.

A Castiel ještě tisíckrát víc než kdy jindy nenávidí svoji ztrácející se – umírající – Milost, to, že je skoro bezmocný, že jen sotva slyší Deanovy a Samovy modlitby, že se nemůže jen tak natáhnout a vědět, že jsou v pořádku. Teď necítí nic, kromě neskutečné bolesti, nad kterou se mu ani v nejmenším nechce přemýšlet (protože Dean je možná mrtvý a Dean _nesmí_ být mrtvý!), a neslyší ani jednoho z bratrů, nic, jen tichotichoticho, a ano, _určitě_ by se měl jít podívat, ale… Co když je Dean opravdu mrtvý? Co pak bude s ním? Co bude bez Deana?

_Tak hádej. Je taky mrtvý._

Castiel zaskřípe zuby a potřese hlavou, ale ta slova se mu z hlavy vyhnat nepodaří.

A tak ignoruje Hannah a jen zírá na mlčícího Metatrona a nakonec mu trvá několik hodin, než se odváží vrátit se zpátky do bunkru a přesvědčit se na vlastní oči.

Když zabuší na dveře bunkru (protože nemá tolik síly, aby se mohl opravdu přemisťovat kamkoli ho napadne, a poslední, co chtěl, bylo brát s sebou někoho do Winchesterovic domova), třesou se mu prsty a jeho dech je mělký a povrchní, a stačí mu jediný pohled na Sama, když mu mladší Winchester otevře, aby zjistil, že Metatron nelhal.

Sam je bledý a pod očima podlitýma krví má tmavé kruhy. Je rozcuchaný, jako by si vlasy projížděl prsty, a neupravený a sotva se drží na nohou, evidentně opilý. Na tvářích má zaschlé cestičky po slzách.

„Casi," vydechne zlomeně, ale nepodívá se mu do očí, a Cas ví, bez jakýchkoli pochyb, že tady to všechno skončilo.

Dean je mrtvý.

Castiel sklopí pohled.

„Přišel jsem pozdě, Casi," zamumlá Sam a hlas se mu zlomí do tlumeného vzlyku, který se ani nepokouší skrýt. Castiel prudce zamrká a bezděky ho napadne, že nikdy předtím neviděl na Samově tvářích slzy. Až teď. Slzy pro Deana.

„Můžu ho vidět?" zeptá se Castiel tiše. Hlas se mu třese.

Sam na okamžik pevně zavře oči, jako by ho bolelo i jen přemýšlet, ale nakonec přikývne. „Samozřejmě, že můžeš," dostane ze sebe a položí mu dlaň na rameno a Castiel si není jistý, jestli se snaží ukonejšit jeho nebo sebe. Znovu přikývne, tentokrát mnohem jistěji, pohled – ty lesklé oči – upřený na Castiela. Stiskne jeho rameno. „Jasně, že můžeš, já… Je ve svém pokoji. Chtěl jsem, aby byl někde –" Zarazí se. „Je ve svém pokoji."

Castiel pomalu přikývne, a i když by bylo nejspíš správné říct Samovi, aby si šel lehnout, aby si odpočinul, nedokáže se k tomu přimět a nechá ho, aby zase zamířil někam směrem ke knihovně, kde, jak Castiel předpokládá, má připravenou zásobu alkoholu. Sám vykročí k Deanovu pokoji, pomalu a váhavě, skoro neochotně, protože dokud Deana opravdu _neuvidí_, může si namlouvat, že to není pravda.

Za dveřmi je naprosté ticho a Castiel zaváhá, než se odváží stisknout kliku, rty pevně sevřené, jak se snaží připravit se na to, co uvidí – Deana, bezvládného uprostřed široké postele, s ranami, ze kterých Sam pravděpodobně smyl všechnu krev ještě předtím, než vytáhl lahev čehokoli, co měl po ruce, Deana se zavřenýma a nehybným hrudníkem, žádný nádech, žádný –

Castielovi se rozšíří oči, protože postel je prázdná, i když v polštáři je důlek od toho, jak na něm ještě před chvílí někdo ležel, a celý pokoj je cítit sírou, a Castiel by to ochotně svedl na démony, kteří se přišli podívat, jestli je jejich postrach skutečně po smrti, jenže Dean je pořád tady.

Stojí jen na krok od postele a dívá se na něj, obličej, zkřivený téměř k nepoznání a tolik _cizí_, má poznamenaný několika dokonale vyčištěnými ranami, a když se k němu otočí, aby se podíval, kdo ho tady přišel navštívit, jeho oči jsou černé.

Cas zalapá ohromeně – šokovaně, zděšeně – po dechu. „Deane," zašeptá a bezmyšlenkovitě udělá pár kroků k němu, než se zarazí na místě, nevěřícně potřese hlavou a zůstane na něj mlčky zírat.

Jeho Spravedlivý muž. Démon.

Dean mu pohled oplácí stejně intenzivně a Castiela na chvíli napadne, jestli se pokusí mu ublížit. A kdyby ano, dokázal by se bránit? Zkusil by to vůbec?

Ale Deanovi jen klesnou ramena, a i když dojde až k němu, nepokusí se ho zranit, jen zvedne ruku a lehce se dotkne jeho tváře. (Možná je to tak horší. Víc to bolí.) „Omlouvám se, Casi," zašeptá. „Nevěděl jsem, že se tohle stane, dokud nebylo pozdě."

Věnuje mu ještě jeden dlouhý, lítostivý pohled a bez dalšího slova zmizí.

Castiel zůstane stát uprostřed prázdné místnosti, třese se po celém těle a poprvé za celou svou existenci nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co dělat.


End file.
